A New Forever
by LilluvM
Summary: When a new vampire, Emelie, joins the Cullen Clan, she fits right in. But what happens when they move back to Forks and Emelie meets a certian boy?
1. The Change

**(A/N - Welcome to my new story, A New Forever. This chapter is set 50 years after the Cullens leave Forks, then the rest of it is set 50 years after this chapter, so 100 years after the Cullens leave Forks. The whole thing is told from Emelie's perspective, and this chapter has been added to since the preview, so make sure to read the whole thing, even if you already read the preview on Wedding of the Century. And, by the way, Emelie is pronounced like Emily. Enjoy!)**

"Dr. McConnell, please present." Dr Cullen says.

"Emelie Jenson, 15 year old female who presents with leukemia in the bones, blood, and liver. Patient has tried being treated with chemo, radiation, and surgery, but all has failed. Patient has requested only comfort care, as her prognosis is only 1 week." Dr McConnell recites.

Yep, that's me. Emelie Jenson, cancer girl. But, hopefully not for long. I've asked Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, to change me into a vampire. I've known he was a vampire since the moment he walked into my hospital room his first day working here. Pale skin, glowing yellow eyes, un-humanlike actions, and SO HOT. I've known about the supernatural world almost my entire life. My parents were both changed into vampires, and planned to change me when I was older, but then they accidentally revealed themselves to an entire town full of people when I was seven, and the Volturi stepped in and killed them. They at least had the decency to not do it in front of me, but still. Anyway, I was set off on my own, and ended up getting cancer, so my dreams of becoming a vampire were kind of over. Until I met Dr. Cullen.

"Thank you, Dr. McConnell." He said. "Now get going, finish rounds." And all the other doctors walked out.

"So," I asked. "Is today the day?"

"I talked to my family about it last night." He started.

"And...?" I asked.

"Not all of them were on board, but enough were to accept you." He said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my arms.

"I can change you here, and we can make it look like you died," he suggested, "or I can say that I'm transferring you to another hospital, and take you to my home to do it."

"Second option, please." I said. "The less people that hear my screams of pain, the better."

"Ok, let me make some calls." He said, walking out.

XXX

He came back a few hours later, telling me that he's discharging me, and that I need to come with him. I collect my things from my room, and we go to his car. The drive to his home is long, and almost painful. When we get there, there's a whole collection of people standing outside the house.

"Everyone, this is Emelie." Carlisle says once we're out of the car. "Emelie, this is Esme," he gestures to a short woman with dark brown hair, "Rosalie and Emmett," a tall blonde woman and a huge black haired man, "Alice and Jasper," a small girl with a brunette pixie haircut and a man with longer blond hair, "Bella and Edward," a girl with long brown hair and a tall man with copper hair, "and, finally, Renesmee and Jacob." A girl with dark brown eyes, and a boy with dark skin.

"We don't expect you to remember all of our names." A girl, Bella, I think, says.

"Hi, everyone." I say, waving.

"So, are you ready to become a vampire?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yep." I replied.

XXX

The three days were excruciating, but worth it. I couldn't believe that I was finally a vampire!

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked me as he walked in with his wife as soon as the change was done.

"Good." I said.

"Good." He said, looking concerned.

"She needs to hunt before she sees Jake or Ness." Esme said so fast I didn't even see his lips move.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?" Carlisle said.

"Esme said that I need to hunt before I see Jake, which a assume is Jacob, and Ness, who is probably Rensemee, and I want to know why." I said.

"Umm, I didn't say that." She said.

"But I heard you." I said. "I can hear everyone taking right now. It's actually kind of overwhelming."

"Emelie, no one is talking right now, not in the house anyway." Carlisle said.

"Do you think that she's like Edward?" Esme asked Carlisle. "Can she read minds?"

"I think so." He replied.

 **(A/N - It looks like Emelie is gifted! But is her gift just like Edwards, or different? You'll find out in the next chapter, which is actually set 50 years after this one. Don't forget to review!)**


	2. Meeting Him

**(A/N - This is set 50 years after the end of last chapter)**

"Welcome to Forks!" Alice said as we pulled up to the house. It was nicer than any of the ones we lived in in Canada.

"It's good to be home." Jake says as he puts his arm around Ness.

Bella makes a face at Edward.

I hear her think, _Its weird to be here without Charlie._ She must have pushed her shield away so Edward could here her. He was definitely listening because he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

Collectively, everyone's thoughts made them seem like they were happy to be back in Forks. Home, they kept all calling it. I guess this was their favorite place to live.

"Yeah," Edward said out loud. "We all kinda love it here."

"Come on," Esme said, leading me into the house. "Let's find you a room."

I've been through the first time in a new place deal with the Cullens before, but this house was different. It was bigger, better, nicer.

"How about this one?" She asked, opening the door to an empty room with windows on 3 sides.

"It's perfect." I smiled, and put down the box I'd been carrying.

I start unpacking and hanging my stuff when Rosalie came in.

"We're starting school tomorrow, so be ready to leave by 7 in the morning." She said, then walked out.

"Great." I said, getting back to unpacking.

XXX

Pulling up to Forks High School, it was underwhelming. It was so much smaller than the rest of the schools we've been to.

"Yeah, it's small." Edward said. "But it's almost like our second home." He smiled and put his arm around Bella.

 _That's one hell of a carpool._ Someone thought.

 _They've got to be related._ Another thought.

So it was mostly just the same old stuff, until I heard the one thought in the crowd.

 _Wow,_ he thought, _she's really pretty._ He was picturing my face.

Edward looked back at me, giving me a face. He heard him, too.

He's the first person who has ever thought that I was actually _pretty._ Most of them think we're hot, or they want to 'bang' us, but never in any vampiric existence has a human called me _pretty_. It felt nice.

Edward kissed Bella on the head and fell back to walk with me.

"You have to stay away from him." He wispered to me.

"You went after Bella, and look at you now." I wispered back.

"That was different." He said.

"How?" I asked. "Explain to me how it was different."

"Let's not do this now." Alice fell back to us and said. "Or it'll get ugly."

"Fine." I sighed, shooting Edward a look.

We walked to our respective classes. Since Alice and my first period classrooms were right next to each other, we walked together to class.

"So, do I end up with him?" I asked her as we walked.

"I haven't seen anything yet." She said, "but there's still time."

I sighed, disappointed, as I walked into first period English, and Alice walked on to her class. I told myself I would keep an eye on her thoughts so that I would know if she saw something.

My first class was AP English Lit. When I walked in, there was only one seat left. It was next to _him._

"Emelie Cullen, right?" The teacher asked as I walked into her room.

"Yeah." I said, handing her my first day paperwork.

 _AP English Lit as a freshman._ She thought. _Impressive._

I went down and sat next to him, looking over at his binder as I did. _Nathaniel_ it said in messy, jock handwriting.

 _It's her,_ he thought as I sat down, straightening his posture. _Be cool. Be cool._

"Hi," He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Nathaniel."

I took his hand and shook it.

"Emelie." I replied.

"You have cold hands." He commented.

"I... have poor circulation." I lied.

"Oh." He said. His brain started to go haywire. _I shouldn't have said anything! What if it's a sore subject for her, or..._

As he was concerned, he had the cutest little crinkle in his forehead.

 _Damn._ I thought to myself. _If I have to stay away from him, it's going to be a long year._

 **(A/N - So, it's seems our Emelie has a crush! But, will she listen to Edward and leave it alone, or will she follow her instincts and go after him? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!)**


	3. The Hypocrite

"Ok, Edward. Talk." I yelled at him, slamming the door to my room after we got home from school that day. "How is my talking to Nathaniel any different than you with Bella?"

"That was 100 years ago, Emelie. Things were different then." He said.

"Oh yeah? What?" I demanded.

"Society." He said simply.

"Yes, because _society_ will think that it's weird that a single girl and a single guy are talking to each other." I screamed.

"Calm down." He said, walking towards me.

"No!" I screamed. "Not until you give me a valid reason about why I can't talk to Nathaniel."

It was then that Alice came into the room.

"Everyone can hear your screaming match, you know." She said.

"What do you want, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Look, Edward, lay off her." She said.

"Why?" He asked. "If this ends badly..."

"Rose said the same thing about Bella, and now look at them! They're the best of friends!" She reminded him. "It doesn't even matter, anyway. I've seen them get together."

At that point, both Edward and I dove into Alice's mind as she remembered her vision. It was of me and Nathaniel walking in the forest by school, hand in hand. We were talking an laughing. I smiled when I saw it.

"Come on, Alice. This can't end well." Edward complained.

"Look, Edward. I've seen it. Let it go." She said. "Also, your being a hypocrite right now, Mr. I-married-and-had-a-vampire-human-baby-with-a-human."

"Whatever." He said, walking out.

"Thanks for that, Alice." I said once Edward left the room.

"So, tell me all about Nathaniel." She smiled.

XXX

I walked into first period, sitting down next to Nathaniel again. His heart sped up as soon as he saw me, and I smiled.

When I sat down next to him, he thought, _Just talk to her. No harm done._

"Good morning." He said politely.

"Good morning." I smiled back at him.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good. You?" I replied.

"Good." He said, then thought, _Come on, you can do better than that._ He looked over at the book I had with me - _The Hunger Games_.

" _The Hunger Games_ , Huh?" He asked. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, yeah. This is actually like my fourth time reading it. It's one of my favorite books." I said.

"Me too!" He said. _Come on,_ he thought right after, _that was way too enthusiastic._

"I'm just now getting to the part where Katniss and Peeta are getting together." I told him.

"That's my favorite part." He replied, blushing a little bit.

 _Ugh,_ he thought, angry at himself, _just tell her you like her! Who knows, maybe she likes you two._ When he thought that, I would have blushed if I were able to.

"So, there's actually something I wanted to ask you, Emelie." Nathaniel said, regaining his confidence.

"Ok." I said, smiling at him.

"Do you want to go out on a date... with me?" He asked nervously.

In the back of my mind, I heard Edward from a few classrooms down. _Say no, Emelie! Say no!_ He thought.

"Yes." I smiled, and he smiled back.

I could then hear Edward get up and ask his teacher if he could use the restroom. _Meet me in the hall._ He though, clearly knowing that I was still listening.

"I'll be right back." I said to Nathaniel, tbencasking the teacher if I could use the bathroom and walking out to the hallway. 

"What?" I demanded when I saw him in the hallway.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked. "Your jeopardizing our whole family by dating him!"

"Again with the hypocrisy!" I said. "Let me remind you that you and your wife were in the exact same situation, and don't say it's different, because it's not."

Alice must have heard us from her class because she walked out into the hallway.

"Edward, let the girl go on a date." She said, walking over to us. "It's just a date! What harm could it do?"

"A lot." He said, walking back to his classroom.

"He'll come around." Alice said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "If Rose did, he can, too." 

"Thanks, Alice." I said, walking back to my first period.

"So, tomorrow after school?" I suggested when I sat back down next to Nathaniel.

"Sounds great." He said.

 **(A/N - So we have a date! I'm excited! But will Edward ever come around? Don't forget to review!)**


	4. Emelie’s Big Date

School was a drag the next day. Seeing Nathaniel in first period was nice, but that was the only class I have with him since he's a junior and I'm a freshman.

I walked through the parking lot, looking for his car, and listening for his thoughts. I didn't know exactly what his car looked like, but I knew it was small and black.

"Hey." He smiled, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. "What are you wandering around the parking lot for?"

"I was looking for your car." I explained. "I wasn't exactly sure what it looked like."

"You could've just asked me." He laughed. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand and led me over to a shiny black Hyundai. He opened the passenger door for me, and motioned for me to get in. He then walked around to the drivers side and got in himself. His heart was pounding the whole time.

He seemed very nervous while he was turning the car on.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, getting over himself. Sort of.

"I haven't really thought about it." I replied honestly. He had a plan, anyway. He kept going over and over it in his mind.

"So, maybe we see a movie, than grab some dinner?" He suggested, only after rehearsing it a million times in his head.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway towards Port Angeles.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked.

"How about the _Love Spelled Backwards is Love_ remake? It sounds good.

"Sure." He replied, and put his hand on the console of the car. I grabbed it, and he smiled.

We drove up to the theatre and got tickets.

"Do you want popcorn or candy or something?" He asked.

"No, but you can get something if you want." I replied.

"Ok." He said, and we got into the concessions line. He bought a large popcorn and a water.

We walked back to the theatre and sat down.

"So, have you seen this before?" He asked.

"The remake or the original?" I replied.

"Either." He confirmed.

"I've seen the original once, but my siblings don't really like the movie very much, so I haven't had a chance to see this version." I explained.

"I've never actually seen this movie." He admitted.

"I think your going to like it." I smiled.

Nathaniel gasped as I smiled. _Wow._ He thought. _We've been on this date for like a half an hour, and I already want to kiss her._ I would've blushed if I was able to.

Suddenly, the lights went down and the movie started. We sat there in silence as we watched it, Nathaniel grabbing my hand about half way through the movie.

XXX

"Your not eating very much, are you sure your ok?" Nathaniel asked while we were at dinner.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry." I assured him. I had ordered a garden salad to make it look like I was eating something, but I didn't want to waste his money on something I wasn't going to eat.

We ate dinner and talked, mostly about school. When we were done, we walked back to Nathaniel's car.

"So, do you want me to drive you home?" He asked once we got in the car.

 _I really shouldn't show him the house,_ I thought. _But where else could he drop me off?_

I decided to give him Bella's dads address. The house went to Bella after Charlie and Sue died, and she couldn't bear to sell it.

He drove me home while holding my hand on the console during the whole ride. When we got to Charlie's house, we both got out of the car. He walked me to the door and we stopped on the front porch.

 _I'm going to kiss her._ He thought.

He leaned in, and kissed me. We stood there kissing on the front porch until we heard a car drive by that pulled us out of our daze.

When we pulled away, I smiled.

"Umm... I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He said.

"Wouldn't miss it." He confirmed. I turned around and went inside Charlie's house while Nathaniel turned around and went back to his car. He waved before getting in and driving away, and I waved back.

 _I'm gonna marry that girl._ He thought as he drove away, and I laughed.

 **(A/N - A vampire, and an unsuspecting human dating. What could go wrong, right? Don't forget to review!)**


	5. Ness and Jake’s Announcement

I ran home from Charlie's house, and was greeted by a very angry Edward at the door.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You kissed him? Why would you do that?" He screamed at me.

"What's wrong with me?" I screamed back. "What's wrong with ME? Whats wrong with you that your so against my being happy?"

Everyone else, minus Bella and Ness, who were out shopping, must've heard our screaming match, because they all ran outside.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"Emelie is being stupid, that's what's going on." Edward said, a little quieter than a few seconds ago.

"Edward, just leave the poor girl alone!" Esme said, running over and putting her hand on his shoulder. "She hasn't done anything that you didn't do when you met Bella."

"She's just leading him on." He said, almost trembling. "When I met Bella, I tried to fight my feelings, and even when I didn't, I gave her all the information first. I told her I was a vampire."

"What, so your saying that if I told him I was a vampire, then you would be ok with me dating him?" I said. "As if I need your permission." I muttered.

Just then, Bella's car pulled up to the house, and she and Ness got out. Bella quickly looked around, then ran over and stood next to Edward.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"It's about Emelie and her date again." Esme explained to Bella.

"Hey, honey, come on. Leave it." Bella wispered in his ear. "It doesn't matter. It's been one date. Worry about it when it gets more serious."

"Fine." He said, then stormed off towards the cottage.

Everyone went back into the house, and I went up to my room. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. It was a number I didn't recognize. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up.

"Hey, Emelie, it's Nathaniel." He said over the phone.

"Hey, Nathaniel. How did you get my number?" I asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I asked your sister. Alice, I think." He explained.

"Yep, that makes sence." I said. I made a mental note to thank Alice later.

"So, I called because I wanted to say I had a lot of fun today, and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to talk to you." He said. I could hear him smiling.

"Aww. So romantic." I cooed.

"Everyone come to the living room!" Nessie called.

"I've got to go." I said to Nathaniel.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I repeated, hanging up the phone.

XXX

When we all were in the living room, Ness and Jake stood up while the rest of us sat down on the couches.

"So, we have an announcement." Jake said, holding Ness' hand.

Everyone gave them spectical looks, and their minds were going wild with crazy ideas of what it could be.

"I'm pregnant!" Ness said excitedly.

The whole room went dead silent.

Everyone was thinking things varied from _Not again_ to _This is so exciting!_ I wasn't really sure what to think. I want to be happy for them, but we don't really know much about half vampire, half human babies with werewolf fathers.

"Can someone say something... please?" Ness asked, crestfallen.

Bella got up and walked over to Ness.

"I'm really happy for you honey." She said, "But we need to find out as much as we can about this."

"She's right." Carlisle said. "We need to figure out what's going on inside you, so we can keep you safe."

"I can't go through this again." Edward said, swiftly leaving the room. Bella gave Ness an apologetic look, then walked out after him.

"...Alice?" Jasper said, shaking her shoulders a little bit.

"How long has she been like that?" Carlisle asked, moving to sit on the other side of her.

"Since Ness said she's pregnant." Jasper informed us. "This is the longest I've ever seen her like this."

"Come on. Bring her upstairs." Carlisle said, and Jasper picked her up bridal style and brought upstairs. "You too." He pointed at Ness, and she and Jake followed them up the stairs. After they left, it was only Rose, Emmett, Esme and I left in the room.

"So... What now?" I asked.

Esme answered, "We wait and see."

 **(A/N - ANOTHER unknown pregnancy! What's going to happen to Ness? And how will this affect the rest of the Cullens? Will Emelie still be able to see Nathaniel? We'll see what happens. Don't forget to review!)**


	6. Jake’s Breakdown

Carlisle, Jake, and Ness spent the rest of the day and into the night upstairs, running a million tests and stuff. I didn't know much about medicine.

He sent Alice and Jasper back down after about an hour. She had a searing headache, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. She didn't even remember what she saw in her vision. Carlisle thinks that's why her head hurts so bad.

The next morning, while I was getting ready for school, I got a call from Nathaniel.

"Hey. Can I pick you up and drive you to school?" He asked before I could get a word in. "I want some time alone with you."

"Sure." I smiled. "Pick me up in twenty."

"Ok. See you then." He said, then hung up.

I finished getting ready and then ran downstairs to see Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, and Jake waiting in the living room to leave for school.

 _I can't leave her I can't leave her I can't leave her..._ Jake thought while pacing around the room. It seemed like Carlisle was making him go to school.

"Alice and Ness are staying home?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah." Jasper answered. "Alice still has a headache and Carlisle won't let Ness leave."

The room went silent for a minute

"Umm... if you guys don't mind, I'm getting a ride with Nathaniel to school today." I said, then ran out before anyone could say anything.

I ran to Charlie's house and into the house. As soon as the door was closed, I heard Nathaniel's car pull into the driveway. He came up to the porch and knocked on the door.

"You ready to go?" He asked when I opened it.

"Yep!" I said, closing the door carefully so that he wouldn't see the inside of the house.

We drove to school in a comfortable silence. He grabbed my hand as he drove.

We pulled into the parking lot, and I found my siblings thoughts. Jake's were only on Ness, but everyone else was thinking about me and Nathaniel.

 _Things are really going well for them._ Bella thought.

 _I'm so happy for them!_ Alice squealed in her head.

 _She'd better not tell him about us._ Rose thought.

 _I can't f-ing believe it._ Edward thought, pissed. _Emelie, if you can hear me, walk away from him NOW!_

 _Your not the boss of me._ I responded to him in my head, and Nathaniel led me into school.

We went to our lockers together and then to first period.

 _Say something!_ He thought to himself.

"Thanks for letting me drive you to school." He blushed.

"Thanks for driving me." I smiled back.

We sat through first period, making sudble eye contact at each other every few minutes. When the bell rang, he grabbed my hand.

He was walking me to my next class when I heard Jake.

 _Gotta go home gotta go home gotta go home._ He was chanting in his head. When I saw him come around the corner into the hallway, I let go of Nathaniel's hand.

"I have to go make sure my brother's ok. He was feeling sick this morning." I explained, running over to Jake.

"Hey, do you need to go home? I can probably get someone to drive you." I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah." He answered, still chanting his mantra in his head.

I reached out through the school, looking for Alice. When I found her, I heard... something I never wanted to hear.

I walked across the school, pulling Jake along behind me, to a broom closet, and knocked on the door.

"When you two are... _finished..._ we need to talk to Alice." I called in.

A minute later, Alice and Jasper burst out of the closet, hair and clothes a mess.

"Really? A broom closet? At school?" I asked.

Alice and Jasper stood there looking sheepish.

"Anyway, Jake can't function here. He needs a ride home." I explained, looking at Alice. Jasper gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off to class, and Alice, Jake and I went to the office to check out.

 **(A/N - Don't forget to review!)**


	7. Picnic Time

We drove home in silence. Well, physical silence that is. Jake was having a borderline panic attack in his head the entire ride home.

About halfway home, I shut my brain off so I didn't have to listen to Jake anymore. It was unbearable. I don't know how the wolves could do it.

When we finally got home, Jake was out of the car before it stopped moving, and he ran in the house. Alice and I followed him once the car was parked.

We got in the house to see Ness standing in the middle of the room, Jake hugging her close. She seemed fine, though her belly had gotten bigger since that morning.

"She seems relatively fine. I still don't quite know what the fetus is, and the growth is definitely accelerated, but her body seems to be responding well to it." Carlisle explained.

"See, I told you it would be fine." Ness wispered to Jake, knowing full well that we could all hear her.

"I still want to keep her here to observe her since we don't know what the fetus is going to do to her body." Carlisle went on.

"If anything, I feel stronger." She said, rubbing her belly. Jake put his hand over hers.

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket, and pulled it out.

 _How's your brother?_ It read. It was from Nathaniel.

"I'm gonna go do homework." I announced, running up to my room and locking the door.

 _My sister and I had to take him home_ I wrote back.

 _That sucks. I was looking forward to seeing u at lunch_ He responded, and I smiled.

 _I'll be at the meadow a block down from school at lunch. Meet me there_ I wrote to him, and looked at the time. I had an hour to prepare.

XXX

"Wow." Nathaniel said, walking into the meadow.

I had layed out a blanket and picnic food on the ground, and I was sitting on it. He walked over and sat down next to me.

I grabbed the sandwiches that I made and put them in front of us. He just looked at me.

"Eat." I said. "It's good for you."

"I'll eat when you eat." He answered, and I picked up the sandwich in front of me. I took a bite and felt the food go down into my stomach and sit there like a rock. It took all my self control to keep from shuddering.

We ate our lunch while talking about school, and just life in general. I tried my best to avoid stuff about my siblings, but it came up a few times.

"I have to get back." He said sadly, looking at his watch.

"Ok." I said looking in his eyes.

He got up, and walked over to his car, looking back at me and smiling before he left. He was thinking about kissing me, and kicking himself for not doing it, the whole way back to school. It made me with he had kissed me.

I walked over to the edge of the woods and puked up the food that I ate in front of Nathaniel. It's strange. I knew I used to love sandwiches in my human life, but when I was making them today, I was really grossed out.

I packed up the picnic and drove home. I could hear Jake and Ness laughing from a mile away. Literally a mile.

"What's up?" I asked them when I got into the house.

"The baby's kicking." They smiled up at me. I looked down to Ness's belly, and it was double the size of when I saw her two hours ago. I heard Carlisle and Esme talking quietly in the kitchen and went to join them.

"When do you think she's going to give birth?" Esme asked, and Carlisle had a look of deep concern on his face.

"Her pregnancy seems to be even more rapid than Bellas was, but unlike Bella, Nessie seems to be strong enough to carry the fetus to term." He explained.

"Will delivery be safe?" I asked.

"I have no way of knowing, but it seems like it should be." He went on. Then, my phone buzzed.

 _Wanna go see a movie later?_ The text from Nathaniel said, and I smiled.

 _Sure_ I replied.

 **(A/N - I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, and I'm so so so so so sorry for that! I've just been so busy, but I will try my best to update regularly now. Don't forget to review!)**


	8. Movie Date Number Two

"What movie do you want to see this time?" Nathaniel asked. He picked me up at Charlie's house and he drove to the movie theater. We were sitting in the parking lot, using his phone to look for a movie to watch.

"You really like movies, huh?" I laughed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"We've only been on three dates, and two of them have been to the movies." I explained.

"What? I like movies." He said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender, and I laughed.

"What about that one?" I said, pointing to a horror movie on his phone.

"A horror movie? You want an excuse to snuggle up to me in the theater?" He laughed, and i couldn't help but laughing with him.

 _I hope she does._ He thought, and that made me smile even bigger.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I laughed, leaning closer to him over the console.

"Ok, it's decided then. Horror movie it is." He said matter-of-factly. He got out of the car and ran around the front to open my door before I could get it open, making me laugh.

He grabbed my hand to help me get out of the car, and didn't let go when we walked into the theater. He bought the tickets and walked up to the concessions stand.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Wanna split a popcorn?" I suggested. That way he probably wouldn't notice if I didn't eat any.

"Sure." He responded, and bought a large popcorn. Since movie theaters love to make things oversized, the bucket was bigger than my face.

We walked through the hall and into the theater to find our seats. As we sat down, I started listening to people's thoughts to see if anyone had seen the movie and what they thought of it, and I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh no." I wispered to myself.

"What's wrong?" Nathaniel asked, genuinely concerned.

"What? Oh, nothing. I just have to run to the bathroom." I responded.

"Ok." He responded as I got up and ran out into the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I saw Edward in the lobby.

"Seeing a movie." He said coldly.

"I don't need a chaperone!" I yelled, making most of the people in the lobby look in my direction.

"Quiet down." Edward growled. "We don't need the whole world looking at us." While he said that, I pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Calling Bella." I said, and Edward made a face.

"What's up, Emelie?" Bella asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Bella, can you come pick up your problematic husband at the movie theater please? He's trying to ruin my date." I said, looking at Edward.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She sighed, and hung up.

"Can I trust that you'll go home with Bella when she gets here?" I asked, taking on an almost maternal role.

"Yes." He said, rolling his eyes like a teenager.

Once he said that, I walked back into the theater and sat down just as the lights dimmed for the movie to start.

"Just in time." Nathaniel smiled, and he grabbed my hand.

As the previews were playing, I listened into the lobby.

"Edward." Bella said when she showed up. "You need to let the girl have a love life."

"I'll let her have a love life when she tells him the truth." He said.

"Really? You want another human to know our secret?" She asked.

"Well, it's better than keeping him in the dark." Edward said right as they left the theater, and I couldn't hear them anymore.

"You ok?" Nathaniel asked, pulling me back into reality.

"Yeah, yeah. I just zoned out. You know how boring these credits can be." I laughed.

"Tell me about it!" He exclaimed, then thought, _I Hope she's ok. She's been acting weird ever since we've gotten to the theater._

Just to give him a little comfort, I layed my head on his shoulder, and he smiled. I couldn't help but smiling, too.

 **(A/N - Damn! Edward just won't quit! Do you think he'll let her have her happy ending? And, do you think there might be a baby soon...? Anyway, don't forget to review!)**


	9. Renesmee Has A Baby

I walked into the house after my movie date with Nathaniel feeling all floaty. He had kissed me again when he dropped me off at Charlie's house, and I couldn't stop smiling the entire run home, until I got near the house and heard really loud screaming coming from upstairs.

I ran as fast as I could go up to the library, where to screaming was coming from. When I got there, I saw everyone except Carlisle, Jake, and Ness standing outside the closed doors.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ness is having the baby." Alice answered.

"How's it going?" I asked, looking between everyone there, Rose, Alice, and Bella in the arms of their husbands.

"We don't know." Esme response solemnly.

"Can't you see how it will end?" I asked Alice, and her face fell.

"I can't see anything where Jake's involved." Alice answerd.

We all stood in silence in the hallway as I dove into the heads in Carlisle, Jake, and Ness.

Nessie could only think about the pain she was feeling, and that almost made me hurt. Jake was so afraid for Ness.

Carlisle, He was thinking, that this could go one of two ways. Either everything would be fine, or it would all go to hell, and fast. I looked at Edward, and I could tell he was hearing the same things I was.

Through the doors, I heard Carlisle say, "Ok, Ness, one more push."

"You can do this, Ness. I believe in you." Jake wispered to her, even though he couldn't be any more scared. Ness's screams reached a dubious crescendo.

In the hall, Bella buried her head in Edwards chest, and Edward wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Finally, the screaming stopped, and we could all hear a baby crying. We all sighed with relief.

"How's our baby?" Ness asked.

"He seems to be just fine." Carlisle responded after a few seconds.

"He?" Jake asked.

"We have a baby boy!" Ness exclaimed, and I could hear the pure joy in her voice. Then, Carlisle opened the doors and walked out into the hall, closing them behind him, and Esme ran over to her husband.

"How are they?" Bella asked, hopeful.

"Renesmee seems to be doing just fine." He resonded.

"And the baby?" Rose asked.

"He's fine, too. I think." Carlisle said.

"What is he?" Edward asked.

"I don't really have any idea. I know he has a heart that beats, and that he looks like a normal human baby." Carlisle responded. "I'll need to run extensive tests to determine what he is."

Then, the door opened, and Jake and Ness came out, Ness holding her brand new baby boy.

"Do we have a name?" Alice asked.

"Sam Cullen Black." Jake answered. "After my old pack leader." Ness just started at Sam, completely in love with her little boy. Even without listening to her thoughts I could tell.

We all crowded around Ness to get a closer look at Sam. He had dark black hair like Jake, and light skin like Ness, but not vampire pale. I looked up at Ness, who suddenly looked exhausted.

"Babe," She wispered to Jake, "I'm so tired."

Jake took Sam out of Ness's arms, and led her away to their room. They had put up a crib the day after they told us she was pregnant.

I read Jake's mind, and he was trying his hardest to block out the inevitable series of tests Carlisle is going to have to run.

"Jake and Ness are blocking out the inevitable. It's not healthy." I informed everyone else.

"No, it's not." Emmett agreed.

"I'll let them be tonight, but tomorrow, I need to figure out what Sam is." Carlisle lamented, and Esme pulled him into a deep embrace, and wispered something in his ear. I tried to block it out and let them have their private moment. Whatever she said made him smile.

"It will all work out in the end." Jasper said, trying to lighten the mood. I could feel him send out a wave of calm over everyone.

"Push your shield away, love." Edward wispered to Bella, and she did. Jaspers calm seemed to help everyone.

 **(A/N - What is Sam?!??! TBH, I'm still trying to figure it out myself! Anyway, don't forget to review!)**


	10. Girlfriends, Mono, and Babies

Carlisle shooed is all off to school the next day, letting only Jake and Ness stay home. He was probably running every test he could think of to figure out what Sam is.

I sat down in first period next to Nathaniel, and he smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." I smiled, putting my books down on the desk in front of me.

"So, I have something to ask you." He said, clearly nervous, so I dove into his mind.

 _It's ok, it's ok. She'll say yes._ He thought.

 _Yes to what?_ I thought to myself. I had no doubt that Edward was listening right now.

"Yes?" I asked, getting nervous myself.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with almost big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" I responded, relieved. I thought he was going to ask if I was a vampire or something.

When I said yes, he smiled ear to ear, and grabbed my face and kissed me. While we were kissing, the bell rang, and the teacher walked in.

"Uh, Miss Cullen, Mr. Hamilton, can we get started please?" She said, flustered.

"Sorry." Nathaniel responded, and I suppressed a laugh.

"Your last name is Hamilton?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah." He blushed. "I guess I never told you that."

"Well, now that I'm your _girlfriend_ , I guess I should know that." I responded, emphasizing the word girlfriend and giggling.

"Ok, let's get started." The teacher said, clapping her hands together. Nathaniel and I exchanged an amused look. Hearing her thoughts let me know that she was trying to get our attention, but he doesn't need to read her mind to know that.

XXX

Nathaniel and I ate lunch together that day, much to Edward's dismay, and then he drove me home. Well, Charlie's house, but still.

"Do you want me to come in and help you with your English homework?" He asked while we were sitting in the car outside the house. "Or other homework?"

"Sorry, I can't today." I answered. "My brother and sister are sick, and I don't want you to get what they have."

"What do they have?" He asked. "Because whatever it is, I can handle it."

"They have mono." I responded. "Believe me. You really don't want that."

"The brother and sister who are sick..." he started. "Are they the ones who are dating? Come to think of of it, aren't three of your other brothers and sisters dating?"

"We're all foster kids. We're not really related." I explained, trying to think of a quick explaination to get me off my back. From reading his thoughts, it seemed to have worked. "We think of all of them as our brothers and sisters, except if they're dating them. It's complicated."

"Ok." He responded. "That's really complicated."

"Yeah." I responded, and we sat there in silence for a minute.

 _Say something!_ He thought to himself.

"Well, Uh, I gotta go." I said, breaking the silence.

"Ok." He responded, leaning over and kissing me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Unless I get mono, then yes." I smiled, getting out of the car.

"Bye." He called.

"Bye!" I said, closing the car door and walking up to Charlie's door, waving to Nathaniel and going in the house.

XXX

I ran back to the house to see everyone in the living room gathered around Sam. He had grown so much since I last saw him yesterday afternoon. I went to go talk to Carlisle, who was standing off to the side.

"Do you know what he is yet?" I asked.

"I'm not seeing any supernatural qualities about him, but that's very usual of a werewolf. They don't show any signs of it until they're a teenager. That's my best guess for now." He explained.

"But you have no way of knowing for sure?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately, we don't." He lamented. He was kicking himself in his head that he can't figure it out.

"It's ok, Carlisle. There's no way you can know." I comforted him. And he smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Emelie." He responded, putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it, then looking back at Ness, Jake and Sam and lamenting what he could possibly do.

 **(A/N - What is Sam? Keep reading to find out! Don't forget to review!)**


	11. Italian Dinner Date

A few weeks later, Ness and Jake had just started going to school again, heartbroken that they had to leave Sam, even though they were leaving him in Esme's capable care. He had grown noticeably every day, and everyone else keeps saying that he's growing faster than Ness did when she was a baby. He's only three weeks old, but Carlisle says that he's the size of a two year old human baby. Other than that, he seems to have no other non-human qualities. He started walking two days ago, and he's very close to his first words. Ness and Jake are completely in love with their baby boy.

Nathaniel and I have also been spending time together every day. He and I have lunch together, he drives me "home" every day, and we spend a lot of time making out in his car. And I mean _a lot._ We haven't gone all the way yet, but every day, we get closer and closer. Although my heart tells me that I should, my mind tells me not to. A human having sex with a vampire can very well kill the human, and I can't do that to him.

"So, where do you want to go to dinner?" Nathaniel asked me while we were in the car on the way to Port Angeles.

"I don't care. You choose." I responded. That was my answer whenever he asked me where I wanted to eat.

"I always choose. Why don't you pick a restaurant for once?" He gently suggested.

 _I don't want to hurt her feelings, but she should get to choose a restaurant once in a while._ He thought.

"Ok, how about the Italian place?" I offered, knowing that was his favorite restaurant in Port Angeles.

"Your not just choosing that one because it's my favorite restaurant?" He confirmed.

"No! I love Italian food!" I lied. The thought of human food grossed me out.

 _I hope not._ He thought.

We got to the restaurant and got seated. We started looking at the menu.

"What are you getting?" Nathaniel asked.

"Umm," I said, looking for the cheapest thing on the menu. "I'm probably gonna get a salad."

"Are you sure? You said you love Italian food in the car." He said, concerned.

"I'm just not that hungry." I responded.

"Every time we go out, you get something small, then barley touch your food." He stated, even more concerned now.

"I'm not hungry." I said again.

"And you never touch your lunch, either." He stated, putting the pieces together.

 _Oh shit._ I thought.

"Are you starving yourself?" He asked, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding (which is very rare for a vampire), and then started laughing.

"Oh my God, no!" I laughed.

"Then What is it?" He asked, confused now. His mind was going in a million different directions.

"I... I..." I tried to come up with an excuse. "I have... allergies. A lot of allergies."

"Oh," he sighed, relieved. "You could've just told me that!"

"I'm sorry." I said, thinking about what I just got myself into.

"No, it's fine." He said, grabbing my hands from across the table. "I just wish you would've told me."

"Are we ready to order?" A waitress came up to take our order. I read her thoughts, and the first thing she thought was, _Wow, he's hot. Maybe she's his sister._

And then, I looked up at her face, and she was staring at Nathaniel, flirtation in her eyes.

"We need another minute." I almost growled.

"Woah, what's up?" He asked when the waitress left.

"Did you see the way that waitress was looking at you?" I asked defensively.

"Like what?" He asked, oblivious.

"She thought you were hot." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked, still confused.

"It's a sixth sense girls have. We know when other girls think our boyfriends are hot." I explained. It's not like it's entirely untrue.

"Well this is news to me." He said, and then we laughed. That night was probably the nicest dinner we've had in a while.

 **(A/N - Allergies, huh? Why do I have a feeling that's going to blow up in her face? Don't forget to review!)**


	12. The Hunt

"Mommy, I hungee!" Sam said, toddling into the kitchen and pulling on Nessie's pant leg. I was sitting at the island in the kitchen, doing homework.

"You just had lunch an hour ago!" She said, hoisting him up.

"I still hungee!" He exclaimed.

"You have your daddy's appetite, I swear!" She exclaimed, walking over to the fridge.

"He really does!" Jake said, walking into the room, beaming. He picked him up and threw him up in the air, catching him. Sam was giggling hysterically. Then Bella walked into the room with Edward.

"We're going hunting, Emelie. Do you want to come?" Bella asked.

"Can I come, Grandma?" Sam said, running over to Bella and jumping into her arms.

"Sorry, buddy. Not today." Bella said, pulling him close to her chest. "You wanna come, Nessie?"

"I'm good. Jake and I were going to take Sam to get some pizza." Ness answered.

"I haven't hunted in two weeks. I'll go." I chimed in.

"We leave in ten minutes." Edward said hardly, then guided Bella out of the room.

Ness put her hand on Jake's face, smirking, then he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Renesmee Cullen Black. You naughty girl." He said. I didn't need to read their thoughts to guess what she showed him.

"What did mommy do?" Sam asked, oblivious.

"Uh... she... asked to have an extra cookie." Jake stuttered.

"Ohh. Bad mommy!" Sam scolded, pulling on her pant leg again. Jake and Ness breathed a sigh of relief, both internally and externally.

I walked out of the room to go get ready to hunt, then I heard Edward and Bella taking in the hall. Both of them seemed to abosrbed in what they were talking about to notice my presence.

"Why did you invite her? You know I don't want to be around her!" Edward growled at Bella.

"She's our sister, Edward. Get over yourself. She wants to be happy. Why can't you let her?" Bella reasoned.

"I can't support her while she's doing what she's doing." He whispered.

"She's done nothing to expose our secret, and all she's doing is dating. She's never had the opportunity to do that before with us moving all the time." Bella said sternly. "Let it go."

As soon as they walked away, I ran up to my room to get ready for hunting. I was wearing a nice outfit from yesterday, and I didn't want it to get ruined. I grabbed a pair of ripped black leggings and a stained white T-shirt and threw it on, then went down to sit in the living room. Rose and Emmett were already there when I came down.

"You guys are coming, too?" I confirmed.

"Yeah." They responded, then Bella and Edward came down the stairs in their hunting clothes.

"Let's go." Edward practically growled, and Rose leaned over to me.

"What's his deal?" She wispered to me.

"He's mad that Bella invited me." I replied, listening to his thoughts. His mind was elsewhere, so he wasn't listening to Rose and I.

We got outside and ran in scilence to the Canadian border where we were sure there would be no humans, but lots of bears. Like Emmett, I was partial to them.

We hunted for a good twelve hours until we were all full, then we started to head back. When we were almost home, Edward fell back to run with me.

"I know I seemed mad at you for coming, but I'm glad your getting some _seperation._ " He said to me.

"Look, Edward, I know your looking for an apology, but I can't give you one. Nathaniel is a part of my life, and there's nothing you can do about it. So, I think it would be best if you would drop it." I explained, trying not to make him angrier than he already was.

"I'm not going to drop it, but I'll back off a little bit. For now." He said, then ran up to run with Bella again.

 _For now?_ I thought to myself. _What does that mean?_

 **(A/N - For now? Hmmm... Sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I've been really busy! Anyway, don't forget to review!)**


	13. Trampilone Park

"Hey, babe." Nathaniel said, almost seductively, over the phone.

"Hey." I replied, closing the door to my bedroom and sitting down on the couch I put on the far wall.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a water park tomorrow." He suggested over the phone.

"A water park? Where is there a water park in Forks, Washington?" I asked, confused. I couldn't think of one for miles.

I could tell he was getting really excited when he said, "There's one a few hours south of here, and it's supposed to be really nice tomorrow, and..."

"I can't." I cut him off. "I just remembered I... don't have a bathing suit." Which wasn't exactly a lie. I haven't owned one since before I became a vampire.

"Well, can't you borrow one from one of your sisters?" He suggested. "They seem to have pretty extensive closets. I don't think I've seen either of them wear the same thing twice."

I laughed, still trying to come up with a better excuse. "I... I don't know about the water park, Nathaniel. Maybe something else tomorrow?" I tried.

"Why don't you want to go to the water park?" He asked.

"I told you I don't have a bathingsuit." I asserted.

"I know you, Emelie, and I know when your lying." He started.

 _Not always._ I thought to myself.

"What's really going on?" He pondered.

"I... don't really like water parks." I lied. I loved water parks before I became a vampire.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I had a bad experience at one when I was little." I started, coming up with the story as I went. "I hit my head on one of the big slides and almost drowned in the drop pool." I lied. "I promised myself then that I would never go back to another water park again."

"I'm so sorry." He sympathized, and I immediately felt bad. I didn't deserve his sympathy when I was lying to him. "I didn't realize. Is there something else you want to do?"

"Umm..." I thought, thinking of indoor things we could do. "If you want to do something sort of like that, there's an indoor trampoline park in Seattle we could go to."

"That sounds fun!" He explained, and I giggled. "When should I pick you up?"

"How about at eleven tomorrow morning." I suggested.

"Sounds great to me!" I said, probably with a little too much enthusiasm, but he didn't seem to notice.

"See you tomorrow!" He said, and I replied the same, hanging up the phone.

XXX

I arrived at Charlie's an hour before I told him to pick me up, just in case he came early. I really wish I could show him my real home so I wouldn't have to deal with this everytime we went on a date, but I couldn't show him unless I bring him there unless I was going to tell him I was a vampire, and that wasn't going to happen.

He knocked on the door at 10:53, and I got up off my seat on the old, uncomfortable couch and went to answer the door.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, holding his hand out to lead me to his car.

The ride to Seattle was a long one, but it felt short because we were talking the entire time. It was really nice. When we finally got there, he bought our tickets and I rented a locker for us and we put our shoes and stuff in it.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked, gesturing around to the regular trampoline, the dodgeball court, and the foam pit that you jump into.

"How about the regular trampoline?" I suggested, then he grabbed my hand and we ran over there, giggling the entire way.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the trampoline park, having the time of our lives. When he dropped me off again at my... or, no... Charlie's house, we shared a long, deep kiss.

"We should do that again sometime." He said while we stood on the porch in the twilight.

"Definitely." I said, wrapping my hand around his waist and pulling him closer to me, and we kissed again. From reading his thoughts, I knew he wanted to do more, but I knew better, so I pulled away.

"See you tomorrow, Nathaniel." I said warmly, then walked into the house.

 **(A/N - Don't forget to review!)**


	14. What If?

"How was your date?" Alice asked when I walked in the house.

"Why are you asking? I'm sure you already know." I mused.

"I do, but I think you want to talk about it." She said, sitting down on the couch in the foyer, and I sat down next to her.

"It was so much fun, Alice! We spent the entire day laughing and talking, and the trampolines were an added bonus. I hadn't been on one since my human life before today!" I giggled. I was going to keep telling Alice about my date, but Edward came down the stairs, and Bella was right behind him.

"How was your date?" Bella asked, completely ignoring the dirty look Edward was throwing at her. Though, I had a feeling it was more meant for me.

"It was so much fun!" I responded, smiling. "We spent almost the entire day at the trampoline park in Seattle."

"That's so fun." She sighed. "I haven't been on one of those since my human days."

"That's what I was just saying!" I exclaimed, then Edward cleared his throat.

"Come on, Bella." He said disrespectfully.

"What, so your just not going to speak to me now?" I demanded.

 _I will when she breaks up with that damn boy._ He thought, knowing full well that I could hear him.

"That 'damn boy' is my boyfriend!" I yelled. "I thought we were over this! Hell, while we were on that hunt a week ago, you said you would drop it!"

Then, Edward just walked out, ignoring me completely.

"Get back in here!" I screamed, running out after him and grabbing his arm. He shoved me away and continued walking. I turned around to Bella, who was walking out with Alice behind us.

"A little help?" I asked. I knew she loved Edward, but I also knew she was on my side. She put her hand on my shoulder and nodded, then ran up to Edward.

"What is his problem?" I whirrled around and asked Alice.

She sighed. "Rosalie was the same way with Bella when they first got together."

"Yeah, but wasn't that because Bella wanted to become a vampire, but Rose was against it?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed again. "This is just a hard situation."

"How is it any different than when he was dating Bella, thought?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well, I think it's because Nathaniel doesn't know our secret. It's a good thing because the less humans that know, the better, but it's also bad because we risk him finding out and exposing us." She explained.

"I guess I should tell him at some point, huh?" I suggested.

"It's probably a good idea," Alice started, "but you should talk to Carlisle about it first."

"Yeah." I sighed, knowing that that conversation probably won't end well for me.

XXX

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" I asked, knocking on the door of his office.

"Sure, Emelie. Come in." He said, not looking up from the book he was reading. I walked in and closed the door behind me, even though it wouldn't do anything. Everyone in the house would be able to us anyway.

"So, I was wondering when would be a good time to tell Nathaniel about us." I stated, ripping off the band-aid. This made him put the book down.

"When do _you_ think would be a good time?" He asked.

"I don't really know." I said. "I know that telling him could be dangerous, but not telling him could also be dangerous, so I'm kind of at a loss here."

"Well..." He trailed off.

"What?" I almost demanded.

"I'm sorry. This is going to be a little personal." He warned.

"Go ahead." I sighed, my mind going in a million different directions.

"Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him? Do you think he's your forever love?" He asked.

"I... I... I don't know. Maybe?" I stuttered. "We haven't even said 'I love you' yet."

"How about this." He started. "Alice!" He called.

"Yeah?" She asked, running to the office.

"Have you seen anything about the two of them?" He asked, gesturing to me and assuming Nathaniel was implied.

"Nothing that hadn't already happened." She stated, and I searched her mind, and only seeing dates that we've already been on.

"How about this. When he tells you he loves you, tell him then." He suggested, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ok." I sighed, suddenly finding myself nervous for him to say those three little words.

And then, another, even scarier thought popped into my head.

 _What if he runs?_

 **(A/N - What _if_ he runs? Don't forget to review!)**


	15. The Phone Call

My phone started ringing again, and I looked at the name. It was Nathaniel, so I let it go to voicemail.

"Why are you ignoring him?" Alice asked from her seat next to me on the couch. "I thought you had fun on your date."

"I did." I sighed. "I'm just not in the mood to talk to him."

"How many times has he called?" She asked.

"Ugh, that was five, I think." I remembered the other four times he called.

"Emelie, he's probably worried about you!" She exclaimed, grabbing my phone and shoving it in my face. "The next time he calls, you have to pick up."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes." Alice demanded. "Why don't you want to talk to him?"

I sighed. "Since Carlisle and I decided that I would tell him about the whole vampire thing after he told me he loved me, I've been afraid that he was going to say it."

"Why?" Alice asked, softening.

"Because I love what we have now, and I don't want it to change." I said, grabbing a pillow off the couch and shoving my face into it.

And then, my phone rang again. The caller ID read Nathaniel.

"Pick it up! Pick it up!" Alice chanted.

I pressed the accept button and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Oh, Emelie. Oh my god. I'm go glad your ok!" Nathaniel sighed. "When you didn't pick up the phone, I was so worried."

"Well, I'm ok, so..." I trailed off, and I looked at Alice. I read her thoughts.

 _Oh, come on, Emelie!_ She screamed in her head.

"...Are you ok?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Just groggy. I just woke up from a nap. That's why I didn't pick up the phone." I lied, perking up, trying to sound normal.

"Oh. Ok. Good." He sighed through the phone. "Hey, do you want to go out tonight? Grab some dinner."

"I... Uh..." I stuttered, looking at Alice.

 _If you won't be able to act normal tonight, don't go. He'll pick up on it right away._ She thought, and I nodded.

"I can't tonight." I finished. "I'm not feeling well."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He sympathized. "Do you want me to come over and keep you company?"

"No, no. I have a lot of homework to catch up on anyway." I replied, and that was actually true. Even if he didn't call, that's what I was planning on doing all afternoon anyway.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow in school then?" He asked, and I could tell he was forcing himself to smile on the other end of the line.

"Definitely." I replied, smiling. I just hoped he wouldn't pick up on how nervous I was.

"Ok. I hope you feel better." He said.

"Bye." I replied.

"Bye." He said, then hung up the phone.

"See? Was that really so hard?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I know he knows that I was lying. There's no way he thinks I'm sick. He probably thinks I'm gonna break up with him or something!"

"Look, Emelie." Alice started. "It will all be ok."

"Have you seen anything?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, it's been dark about you two for a while." She lamented.

"Do you know why?" I asked, trying to get anything out of her.

"Sometimes, when someone is split between two paths, I can't see anything because they don't know what they're going to do yet." She explained.

"Ok..." I trailed off. "I have to go do my homework." I got up off the couch and went up the stairs to my room.

I tried reading for a while, but I couldn't focus on the words in front of me with everything swirling around in my head.

Eventually I gave up on reading, and just sat there thinking about what I should do. I couldn't break up with him. It was just too hard. But telling him was also hard. But, there's no way I could be with him and _not_ tell him. There was absolutly no easy way to do this without someone potentially getting hurt.

I needed advice. I needed to talk to Bella.

 **(A/N - What is she going to talk to Bella about? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!)**


	16. Advice

I stood outside Bella and Edward's cottage, listening to see who was inside. It seemed like it was only Bella, so I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bella called.

"Hi, Bella." I said, opening the door.

"What's up, Emelie?" She asked.

"I... need your advice." I said, and she scooted over on the couch she was sitting on to give me space to sit.

"Let me guess. You don't know how to tell Nathaniel that your a vampire and you want to talk to someone with experience with that, but you don't want to talk to Edward." She guessed.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Well, I can't tell you what Edward was thinking, but I can tell you that it was different for me than most." She started. "Edward and I weren't technically dating until after he told me he was a vampire. Well, no... Until I figured out he was a vampire and he confirmed my suspicion."

"What?" I asked.

"Edward didn't tell me he was a vampire. I figured it out." She replied simply.

"H-how?" I stuttered.

"Ice cold skin, he talked like he was from another time, mind reading, eyes that change color... it wasn't that hard to see." She laughed.

"So, then how hasn't Nathaniel figured it out by now?" I asked, stunned.

"Denial, maybe? Or maybe he just doesn't see the signs." She listed. "Obviously he's touched you. Why did you say your skin was ice cold?"

"Poor circulation." I responded.

"And why can't you go out in the sun?" She asked.

"I burn easy." I answered.

"Look, Emelie..." She started after a moment of silence. "You do have to tell him, if you want to be with him. There's nothing you can do to avoid it."

"Ok, but what did you think when you found out?" I asked.

"By then, I was so in love with him that it didn't matter what he was or wasn't." She recalled.

"Do you think he'll run?" I wispered.

"If he loves you enough, he won't." She smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." I responded, and got up and left.

XXX

"Aunt Emelie, can I have a juice box?" Sam asked, walking up to me. Nessie and Jake needed a few hours out of the house, so I was babysitting him.

"Sure, buddy. Do you need help getting it?" I asked, and he nodded. I got up from where I was sitting on the couch in the living room and walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door, and cringed when the food smell hit me. It never failed to gross me out.

Then, my phone rang in my back pocket. Again. I slipped it out of my pocket and accepted it without even looking at the name.

"Nessie, Sam is fine. Stop calling." I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Not Nessie." Nathaniel laughed, and I stiffened. No one was supposed to know about Sam. "Who's Sam?"

"I'm... Uh... dog sitting Renesmee's dog. This is the first time she's left him alone, and she's calling every five minutes to check on him." I said. It wasn't completely untrue. She really was calling every five minutes.

"That's a little obsessive for a dog." He laughed, and I giggled.

"Aunt Emelie, can..." Sam started, but I put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Whose that?" Nathaniel asked.

"Just Alice." I replied. Alice has a big voice similar to Sam's.

"Oh, ok." Nathaniel replied.

"Look, I have to go." I prompted, and he barly got the word "Bye" out of his mouth before I hung up.

"Can I have my juice box now?" Sam asked after I took my hand off of his mouth.

"Sure, buddy." I laughed, handing him the juice box, and I let out a sigh of relief after he left the room.

 _This is getting to hard._ I thought to myself. _I'm hiding too many aspects of my life from him, and lying to him on a daily basis. I need to tell him, and soon._

 **(A/N - Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! I've had major writers block, and I've been so busy! Anyway, don't forget to review!)**


	17. Into the Woods

I walked into first period and stopped in the doorway. I watched Nathaniel quickly finishing his homework before the bell and smiled. I was going to enjoy my time with him for as long as I could before I have to tell him.

After a few discreet seconds, I walked over to my seat and sat down next to him.

"Hey." I greeted, and he jumped.

"Jesus. I didn't even hear you walk over here." He laughed. "You couldn't be any quieter if you tried." I laughed, trying to mask my nerves. Every time he noticed something strange, or, I guess non human would be a better word for it, I got super nervous. I didn't want him to go through what Bella went through, figuring out on her own.

He grabbed my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

 _This is it._ I thought to myself. _He's going to say he loves me, and I'm going to have to reveal my secret. Right here in first period._

"Will you help me finish my homework?" He asked, and I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. I was so trapped in my mind, I didn't even think to read his.

"Yeah, of corse." I laughed. "What do you need help with?"

"I just don't know how to finish this paragraph." He said, gesturing to his paper.

"Why are you in AP English Lit if you don't know how to write?" I teased.

"It looks good on college apps. I want to play college football." He said, and I spaced out for a minute. College was never a thing I had to worry about. If his dream was to play football, could I really take that away from him?

"...Emelie?" He said, waving a hand in front of my face, and I came back to reality.

"Yeah, Sorry." I said, pulling the paper over and reading what he wrote. But before I could say anything, the bell rang.

"Ok, everyone. Pass your papers up." The teacher said as soon as the bell finished ringing.

"Sorry." I sympathized.

"It's cool." He said. "I don't care all that much anyway." He laughed, and I could manage was a small giggle.

XXX

I floated through the rest of the morning, hardly paying attention in class. I just couldn't get my mind off what Nathaniel had said. There was a constant battle going on in my mind, of whether I should tell him or not.

I walked into the cafeteria at lunchtime, going to sit next to Nathaniel, when Alice's very loud thoughts drew me over to her table.

"I'll be right back. I need to go talk to my sister for a second." I walked up to Nathaniel and said, and he nodded, then walked over to Alice.

"What do you want?" I asked when I got to her table, not even bothering to sit down.

"I saw something today. About you and Nathaniel." She said, giddy.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Something's going to happen in the woods." She explained. "I'm not sure what, but it's gonna be big."

"When?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She said. "It was vague. All I saw was you and him in the woods. You seemed happy."

"Ok." I sighed, getting up. "Thanks for letting me know".

I walked back over to Nathaniel and my table, thinking. _What could possibly happen in the woods?_

"What was that all about?" Nathaniel asked when I sat down. I put my hands up on the table, and he took one of mine in one of his.

"Oh, she just wanted to know what time our father was getting off work today." I lied. I felt like I was digging myself into a deeper and deeper hole every time I lied to him.

We sat through the rest of lunch, laughing and talking. When the bell rang and I got up to go to class, he grabbed my hand before I could leave.

"Let's ditch." He smiled. "We can go hang out in the woods for the rest of the day." When he said woods, I got excited and scared at the same time.

"Ok." I smiled, and we snuck out the back door of the cafeteria and ran into the woods.

 **(A/N - Into the Woods! Into the Woods! Into the woods and out of the woods and... and what? Keep reading to find out! Don't forget to review!)**


	18. True Colors

Nathaniel grabbed my hand as we ran out of the cafeteria, and we ran into the woods together. It was a struggle to stay at human speed when I ran, but it ended up being ok. When we got to the woods, Nathaniel stopped to catch his breath. I pretended to do the same.

"I didn't think Mr. Football Player would need to stop to catch his breath." I teased. He just laughed. Once he slowed his heart rate down, he closed the space between us. He grabbed my hand and pulled my towards a tree.

"Let's climb it." He suggested.

"Is that the best idea?" I questioned. "It doesn't look that stable."

"We'll be fine, come on!" He said, and started climbing.

"Well, I'll be fine." I muttered and started climbing.

I followed the exact branches he used so I didn't fall. I knew I wouldn't get hurt, but still. Once I got to the top with him, I sat down on the branch across from him, and he grabbed my hand. We sat there and took in the view for a few moments.

"See, isn't this so much better than class?" He suggested.

"Definitely." I confirmed, but I couldn't help but feel weary. Reading his thoughts, he was really nervous. It was about what that made me nervous.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, breaking the temporary silence.

"Ok." I said, letting him talk. I wanted to see how this plays out.

"So, I've been wanting to say this for a while, but" he started, and I cut him off.

"Look, if your going to say what I think your going to say, you shouldn't." I said, reading his mind. He was going to say he loves me.

"Why?" He asked, perplexed.

"Because I haven't been completely honest with you." I admitted, taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He squeezed my hand.

"I... I'm a vampire." I finally said, and he laughed.

"What?" He asked. "I... I don't even know what that means."

"Vampires exist, Nathaniel. Why do you think I never eat, or I don't go out in the sunlight, or why my skin is so cold, or why my eyes change color..." I listed, rambling.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, your a supernatural creature, that, until now, didn't exist, and you just didn't tell me?" He asked, raising his voice and ripping his hands away from mine.

"Yes." I answered. "And I'm so sorry I lied to you, but..."

"And your siblings? Are they all vampires too?" He demanded.

"All of them except Jacob." I admitted.

"So, this entire time, you've been lying to me?" He screamed.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"No humans are supposed to know about us. We aren't supposed to tell anyone our secret. But... but I love you Nathaniel, and you deserve to know the truth." I explained.

He stood there for a moment, shocked.

"So, let me get this strait. You are a vampire, who lives with other vampires who may or may not be your siblings, and... you've been laying to me? This whole time?" He questioned, getting quiet at the end.

"Yes." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"This has to be a sick joke, right?" He laughed angrily. "There's absolutely no way this is real."

"It is." I said, trying to grab his hands again, but he pulled them away. "I want you to meet my family. For who they really are."

"Do you really think I want to be alone in a room full of vampires? Who probably want to eat me?" He demanded.

"Your alone with me now." I pointed out, avoiding the accusation of drinking humans.

"I gotta get out of here." He said, starting to climb down the tree.

"Nathaniel, wait..." I called.

"No, Emelie. We're done. I never want to see you again." He screamed up at me, then jumped down the last few feet to the ground and ran off. My heart wrenched.

 _Done?_

 **(A/N - Woah! Intense chapter! Don't forget to review!)**


	19. Death and Despair

There was a knock at the door. I could hear Alice's thoughts outside it. I could tell she was worried. I couldn't even manage a grunt.

"Emelie?" She said tentatively, opening the door. "Come on. It's time to go to school."

"I'm not going." I grunted.

"Look, Emelie." Rose started, bursting into the room and turning the lights on. "He broke up with you two weeks ago, and all you've done is sit in your room, with the lights off, in your pajamas. It's time. Get up."

"I said I'm not going!" I growled at them.

Alice went into my closet, and came back a few seconds later with a sundress, and my makeup bag.

"Please, Emelie? For me?" She coaxed.

"I. Am. Not. Going. And that is final." I reiterated, and they finally left me alone.

After Nathaniel broke up with me in the woods two weeks ago, I ran home, and hadn't left my room since. The school thinks I have mono or something. I covered my windows with black paper so I couldn't see the trees, since it hurt too much to see them. I've basically been reading and watching TV non-stop since then. If I was still human, I proabably would've gone through like fourteen cartons of ice cream by now.

A whole season of _Grey's Anatomy_ later, Esme came to my door.

"Hey, honey." She said, walking in uninvited.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"It's been a few weeks since you've hunted, sweetie. Carlisle and I are leaving when everyone gets home from school. We thought you should benifit from coming with us." She explained.

"I'm fine." I dismissed.

"No, honey, your not." She said, sitting down next to me on the couch I was sitting on, and putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away. "All you've done for the past two weeks is watch TV. It's time to leave the house. Get outside. Get some fresh air."

"No." I responded, went to watch the next episode when she grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Come on, sweet heart. Please." Esme said. "You don't even have to change if you don't want to."

"Fine." I lamented. "But only because my throat hurts thinking about it."

XXX

I ran outside and deep into the woods before anyone got home. I made a deal with Esme that I would only go if the others didn't see me, and that I could hunt alone.

I stopped and took in the scents of the woods. I could smell a deer, and an owl.

 _Oh well._ I thought to myself. _It could be worse._

I ran in the direction of the deer, deciding anything was better than something that eats and then regurgitates it's own poop.

I pounced on the animal in front of me, and only half thought about it as I finished my meal. The only thing that has ever really been on my mind the past few days is Nathaniel.

I knew it was a gamble telling him that I was a vampire. I knew that there was always a chance it would end like this. But I also knew that telling him in the beginning would also be bad. But did I betray his trust? Would telling him right away have drove him away faster, or brought him closer. I really wish I knew what to do. I wish I could've done the right thing from the beginning. The thing that would've kept Nathaniel with me.

And right there in the woods, I realized something. I realized why I was so depressed. Why I could barly bring myself to even get out of bed. Nathaniel... he's my forever. Some jock boy I met in high school... he was the boy who I'm meant to spend the rest of my existence with. That's why I felt so close to him. This whole time, I've felt it. I've loved him longer than I could possibly know. I just wish I had realized it sooner.

 **(A/N - I have two announcements! One is that this story only has TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! Oh my god! I'm so excited to show you what happens... Anyway, the second announcement is that I have published another story based on _Newsies_ called _Coming Home_! Go check that out! Anyway, don't forget to review!)**


	20. Everything I Know

I layed on the floor in my room, watching _Friends_ on my computer for the hundredth time when there was a knock at the door.

"Emelie?" Bella said, coming into my room. "There's someone here to see you."

"What?" I asked, walking out of the room and down the stairs to see Nathaniel sitting on the couch.

"H-hi, Emelie." Nathaniel studdered.

"He came up to me at school and asked if he could see you. I have no idea what it's about." Bella whispered in my ear.

I nodded to Bella then turned to sit down a few feet from Nathaniel on the couch.

"Hello." I said curtly.

"So, your probably wondering why I'm here." He said.

"Yes." I confirmed.

 _Deep breaths. Deep breaths._ He thought to himself.

"Emelie, I'm so sorry." He started. "I love you. I really love you, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize that what you are, or aren't, I guess, doesn't matter. I'm still mad about the lying, but I know you, Emelie, and you wouldn't have done it if you didn't have to. You were just protecting yourself and your family, and I know now that I will do whatever it takes to be with you."

I took a deep breath, even though I know I didn't need it.

"Nathaniel, I..." I tried, scooting closet to him on the couch and grabbing his hands. "First of all, no more secrets, and no more lies. I can promise you that. Second... I need to explain something to you."

"Ok." He said, intrigued.

"Vampires are immortal. We became this way through another vampire biting us and letting their venom spread throughout our bodies." I paused, and read his thoughts. He didn't seem too freaked out. Yet. "I became this way one hundered years ago, when I was fifteen. I had cancer. Carlisle was my doctor, and I knew he was a vampire from the moment I met him. My parents were vampires. They had me, and then they were changed. They always planned to change me when I turned eighteen, but then they were killed, and i got cancer, and all my plans were ruined. Anyway, when I met Carlisle, I knew my life was back on track again. He changed me, knowing that I would be dead within a week if he didn't."

"So, your one hundered fifteen years old?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, and he made a shocked face, which made me giggle a little. "Another thing is that, well, vampires have forevers. Like soulmates. That we live out our whole existences with."

"And I'm yours?" He asked,

"Yes." I responded. "So, anyway, you have three options here."

"Options?" He asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Your first one is walk away now, and never tell anyone about me or my family."

"No! I don't want to walk away!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. Then option two." I started. "You and I can be boyfriend and girlfriend again, and we can be together until you, well, die."

"Uh, ok..." He trailed off. "And my third option?"

"I can change you into a vampire, and we can be this, forever." I said.

"I like the third option." He decided.

"Wait, I'm not done." I started.

"You said there are only three options...?" He asked.

"Yes. But the third one comes with a few conditions." I explained.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, we would have to tell everyone your dead. You could never see your family or friends again. We would also have to move away." I explained bluntly. I didn't want to sugar-coat it, because I wanted him to know exactly what he was getting into. "Also, the changing process is basically three days of excruciating pain. It's not fun. At all."

"But, If I choose this, we get to be together... forever?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled. I didn't want him to throw his life away for me, but a little part of me wanted him to pick me. Choose me. Love me. "You don't have to decide now. You can take some time to think it over. You _should_ take some time."

"Emelie," He started, putting his hand on my cheek. "I want to be with you forever. It's always been you. You've always been my first choice." He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me.

 **(A/N - Only one chapter left! Don't forget to review!)**


	21. Epilouge

**(A/N - This chapter takes place ten years after the end of the last one, and its back in northern Canada where Emelie was born!)**

I sat on the porch swing watching the snow fall, hand in hand with Nathaniel. I layed my head down on his shoulder and sighed.

"Isn't this perfect?" I asked.

"It really is." He said, his ice cold hand squeezing mine. I looked down at our intertwined hands, both as cold and as white as the snow.

Nathaniel and I decided that he would wait until he graduated high school (for the first time) to change him. After that, we all moved up to Canada, to the same city I was born and changed in. We changed him there a few days after we moved, and told his parents he died in a freak fishing accident and that his body was never recovered. It was slightly gruesome and over the top, but it was what we needed to do for us to be together.

Suddenly, snow splattered in our faces as Jake and Sam, both in their wolf forms, came around from the side of the house, play fighting.

"Sam, Jake. Come on!" I called. They looked up for a split second from their fight, but then went right back to what they were doing.

 _They popped our perfect little bubble._ Nathaniel thought, and I nodded. I told him about the whole mind reading thing before I changed him, and he said that explained so many weird things. And I thought I did a good job hiding it.

Apparently one time, when I was really stressed out, I responded to everything he was thinking like I could hear it. I had no idea.

"Oh, Jake!" Ness sing-songed from the doorway next to us. "I have a surprise for you inside the house!"

"Eww, mom!" Sam called from where he was standing after he phased back into his human form. "I can hear every little thing Dad thinks, remember?"

Normally, I would've gone into Jake's thoughts to see what Sam was so grossed out by, but I pretty much knew already.

After years of extensive testing and research, Carlisle came to the conclusion that Sam was just a regular old werewolf. The only vampire thing he got from his mom was the rapid growth.

He had stopped growing when he was about four, but he looked sixteen. That's the first time he phased, and ever since then, we just accepted that he was a werewolf, even though it drives Carlisle crazy that we're not one hundered percent sure that's what he is.

Jake ran inside after his wife, and Sam ran in towards the kitchen. Nathaniel and I sat back in silence, enjoying the beautiful weather.

The door opened again, and Edward and Emmett walked out.

"We're going hunting if you guys want to join us." Edward invited, towards both Nathaniel and I.

"No thanks." I responded. "We just went a few days ago."

"Thanks for the offer, though." Nathaniel added, and the two older vampires ran off.

After I changed Nathaniel, Edward was more accepting of him. They turned out to be the best of friends, which I still don't understand, since Edward is a total music nerd and Nathaniel is a jock, but I've learned not to complain. It's better that way.

The snow Jake and Sam kicked up on us didn't melt away, and we just watched more fall. We didn't even move to brush it off. Watching the snow was so peaceful.

"Do you ever regret it?" I asked Nathaniel out of the blue.

"Regret what?" He asked.

"Leaving." I said, then clarified. "Changing. Leaving behind your family and friends to be with me."

He didn't even take time to think about it before saying, "Never. I picked you, and I would've done the same thing again if I had to choose again. Your my forever, Emelie, and I'm glad I chose you."

"I love you, Nathaniel." I whispered to him.

He replied, "I love you, too, Emelie."

And in that moment, we found our own little peice of forever.

 **(A/N - And that's a wrap for _A New Forever_! Thank you so much for reading to the end, and I hope you enjoyed. And, as always, don't forget to review!)**


End file.
